1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates remediation, and more specifically to treating soil and/or groundwater
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Contamination of subsurface soil and ground water by varying contaminants, such as petroleum and other industrial contaminants is a recurring problem. In addition, spills and improper disposal of contaminants, chemicals and pollutants is leading to large numbers of many contaminated sites. There is a growing need to effectively clean up these products and contaminated areas.
There are some techniques and systems that attempt to provide methods of cleaning these areas. Some of these techniques include air sparging and bioremediation. These techniques as implemented do date often are ineffective and/or can take extended amounts of time.